Get Well Soon, Obaa-Chan
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sayuri has fallen seriously ill. Asuka does her very best to make her beloved grandmother feel better.


**Get Well Soon, Obaa-chan**

**Protagonist: Asuka**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Ummm…so, ummm…(taps her index fingers together) this is actually based on my real life right now. And…I decided to go with Sayuri for this one. Jasmine's beautiful, but…I should give the elderly a chance.**

**S-so here it is. **

Asuka is in a panic. According to Hanzo, Sayuri has fallen ill, so ill that she was unable to get out of bed. She cannot believe this is happening and wanted to make something to make her beloved grandmother feel better. Without any hesitation, she goes and makes the best soup she could make, with the help of Katsuragi and Ikaruga. They worked together to cook the meal and drink and put it in a basket for safe keeping. They are soon on their way toward Sayuri's home as quickly as possible. Fortunately, Hanzo is there taking care of her. He greets the three as soon as they come in and Asuka is the first to run inside Sayuri's room and kneel by her bedside.

"Baa-chan!" she cries. "Baa-chan, are you okay!?"

"Dearie?" Sayuri slowly turns her head and manages to give a small smile. "Oh, Asuka, sweetie."

"Obaa-chan….Obaa-chan…!" the Hanzo girl is in tears, gently taking her grandmother's hand. "Listen, I made some food with the help of Katsu-nee and Ika-nee! It'll help you get better. I hope it will!"

"Oh…you did?" Her eyes look up at the two third years walking over and showing her the basket of goodies they packed.

"Stay still, I'll take care of it," Asuka says and like an automatic machine, she opens the basket and takes out the soup in a thermos, pours it in a clean bowl that was wrapped in plastic wrap and takes a spoon from the basket as well. "C-can you sit up, please?"

"I…" Sayuri mumbles.

"Here, we'll help you." Ikaruga offers as she signal Katsuragi to get on the other side to help her sit up on the bed. "There you go, Sayuri-san."

"Thanks, dearie."

Asuka gives a slight nod. She offers a spoonful to her grandmother. "H-here you go. Say 'Ah'."

Sayuri accepts the offer and manages to eat the spoonful of soup. She closes her eyes at the excellent taste of vegetable soup.

"H-how is it?" the cute Hanzo girl asks.

"It's delicious," the grandmother replies with a small smile. "Thanks, sweetie."

Asuka offers her more scoops and Sayuri happily accepts. A few more bites of her soup and then Asuka decides to leave the rest for Sayuri to do it on her own if she can. She leaves it on a tray in front of her, plus a drink she brought over as well. She takes another look at her grandmother with a sad look on her face. But Sayuri just smiles and manages to lift her arm to caress her cheek.

"Now don't look at me like that, dearie," she says. "I want to see that smile on your face. The smile you always wear, like I always remember."

Asuka sniffles and puts her hand on her grandmother's hand, pressing it against her cheek. She gives a small smile. "I hope you get well soon, Obaa-chan. I'm very worried about you…"

"I appreciate your concern. But…I'm sure I'll be better soon. Don't worry, sweetie. I won't let this sickness get to me."

Asuka nods as Hanzo comes over and gently puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns to look up at her grandfather, who simply nods. She knows that he's signaling her to leave the room for him to be there for Sayuri. She nods and she, Ikaruga and Katsuragi leave the room to leave the two be for a while. Asuka walks outside with the third years following behind until they come to a stop. There is silence for about 5 minutes. Asuka's head is down with balled fists. Ikaruga can tell that her "little sister" was trying to hold it in for the longest time since finding out about Sayuri's illness. She walks over and gently wraps her arms around the Hanzo girl in front of her.

"It's okay, Asuka-san…" she whispers. "You're not alone…"

Katsuragi does the same by hugging her from behind, both third years sandwiching her into a loving embrace. Asuka chokes a sob and then…let's it all out. She grips Ikaruga's shirt and cries profusely onto her chest. Ikaruga gently tightens her embrace, having tears fall from her eyes just from hearing the little Hanzo girl cry like that. Katsuragi tries her hardest not to cry, even though tears are stinging her eyes as well. Asuka really cares for her grandmother, had she not seen her for a long time ever since she left her for mysterious reasons. And now that she's sick, it has brought the two even closer than ever. And that's a good thing.

After the sobbing ceases, the two pull away and Ikaruga looks down at the younger Hanzo girl, who's head is still on her large bosom.

"Asuka-san?"

"Hey, Asuka…" Katsuragi says. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…all thanks to you guys," Asuka replies, looking up at her two "big sisters". "I'm so happy…that you came with me and helped me out."

"Heh, it's no biggie~" the blonde says.

"We wanted to support you when you were taking care of Sayuri-san," Ikaruga says. "We wanted to let you know that you're not alone."

"So, let's not give up hope!" Katsuragi says with a wink and a toothy grin. "Okay, Asuka? Let's all pray that your beloved grandmother will get better soon!"

"Katsu-nee…Ika-nee…" Asuka looks back and forth at her "sisters" and nods while wiping some tears from her face. "Okay…I'll stay strong…for you…and for myself."

"That's the spirit~!" Katsuragi dives in to grope Asuka's breasts. "Now, let's turn that frown upside down!"

"H-heeeeey!" Asuka squeaks.

"Hehehehehehe! This is my way of curing depression~!" the blonde says. "It's working~!"

Ikaruga just stands there, shaking her head in dismay with a smile.

**A/N: This is my first time doing Sayuri, so…hope I didn't mess this up. It's been a while since I played Estival Versus. **

**H-have a nice day…**


End file.
